


Love me not ?

by lh7m



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Secret Admirer, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lh7m/pseuds/lh7m
Summary: Jisung is a shy boy so when he meets the boy of his dreams things get a lil awkward.  From tripping and spilling milk all over himself in front of his crush to flat out running away from his crush. But the stupidest and the most cowardly thing he has done is not sign off on his letter. His love letter to zhong chenle. Damn and he even heard chenle call the writer cute... if only he had signed it. Now what will Park Jisung do in order to catch his crushes attention???!
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Love me not ?

Buzzzzz buzzzzz buzzz BUZZZZZZ BUZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZ "Ugh shut up" the words groggily slide from jisungs mouth as he hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. With half closed eyes he contemplated sleeping another 5 minutes. Jisung was most definitely not a morning person but part of a high schoolers duty was waking up at the crack of dawn. With lethargic movements he got up and headed to the restroom to tidy up and get ready. Skipping breakfast cuz who has time for that he got on his bike and rode his daily route to school. Thats at least what he thought because when he hit the rode he was greeted with construction workers left and right. _Great I have to take the long way now, tch maybe I should have stayed home_ As jisung rode through the long way he spotted a green head walking on the opposite side of him, _weird a walking cabbage, since when did we have those?_ With all his concentration on the cabbage jisung missd a bump and swerved into a near by trash can causing a loud commotion. The "cabbage" turned around and what jisung saw was nothing he had completely been K.Oed by the trash can. The "cabbage" well it was a boy with green hair, ran toward jisung greatly concerned. "HEY hey!! Are you okay ?!??!" one slap... two slaps and than three slaps. With a heavy inhale jisung opened his eyes now regrestrating the heavy slaps attacking his body. "Stop stop I'm good gosh did you really have to beat me up even more" rubbing his body jisung sighed. As he stood up jisung finally saw the "cabbage" he was in aw the cabbage was.... ZHONG CHENLE Flustered he hurriedly got on his bike and rode as fast as he could he didnt even have a chance to hear what cabbage boy had to say . _OMG PARK JISUNG U MADE A FOOL OUT OF YOURSELF A TRUE CLOWN IN FRONT OF ZHONG CHENLE THE ZHONG CHENLE WHEN DID HE DYE HIS HAIR NOW HE'S GONNA THINK IM WEIRD A COMPLET FOOL I SHOULD HAVE STAYED HOME AGHHHHHHH!@%@%@%!!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> The real question here is will I even write this and will people even read it lol biggest clown of the year ;>


End file.
